1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing structure for shield installed in a full-face type helmet and an open-face type helmet wearing to protect the head part and the face part of a driver when the driver rides on various kinds of motorized vehicles or moving devices such as a motorcycle and an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has already described a proposal in the gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-60444 about the fixing structure for shield in which when the engagement protuberances are contacted with the stoppers at the full-opened upper limit position of the shield and the engagement protuberances ride over the stoppers, the guide pieces at the hub installed at the fixing parts of the shield are released in engagements with the engagement steps formed at the notches of the hub fitting arranged at the shell, the guide pieces can be removed from the inlet formed at the notch for fitting or removing the guide pieces, the hub is pulled out of the notch under this state, thereby the shield can be removed from the shell.
The fixing structure described in the gazette is operated such that the shield is turned to the position where the engagement protuberances ride over the stoppers under operation not found in usual use for widening the shield or twisting the shield in consideration of releasing the engagement between the engagement protuberances and the stoppers at a position where the engagement protuberances are contacted with the stoppers in the full-opened upper limit position of the shield, the guide pieces are coincided with the inlet at the aforesaid position to enable it to be removed from the notch of the hub, thereby the shield is removed from the helmet.
In addition, in the case of performing opening or closing operation of the shield under its normal use, the guide pieces and the engagement steps are always engaged with each other, the engagement protuberances are contacted with the stoppers at the full-opened upper limit position of the shield to prevent it from being turned over the former limit position, so that the shield is not removed from the shell.
With the invention described above, when the shield is removed, the shield can be removed through one-finger touch operation without using a setscrew at all.
Problem to be solved by the present invention is to improve convenience in shield fixing or removing operation while holding the superior effect of the fixing structure proposed in the aforesaid gazette and it is an object of the present invention to provide the fixing structure of shield capable of accomplishing the problem.
A technical means employed by the present invention to accomplish the aforesaid object relates to a fixing structure for a shield 1 installed at the front surface of a helmet main body, wherein an engagement protuberance 101 is contacted with a stopper 5 at a full-opened upper limit position of the shield 1, and when the engagement protuberance 101 rides over the stopper 5, a guide piece 81 at a hub 82 installed at a fixing part 2 for the shield 1 is released from the engaged state with the engagement step 33 formed at a notch 31 for supporting the hub 82 of the engagement male members B arranged at right and left sides of a helmet A and can be released from an inlet 32 for releasing the guide piece 81 formed at the notch 31, wherein an engagement protuberance 101 is formed with a passing notch 102 having such a size as one through which the stopper 5 can pass, the stopper 5 can be slid against the engagement male member B to be coincided with or removed from the passing notch 102 and integrally engaged while being always biased in a direction repelling from the passing notch 102, the stopper 5 is held by a holding part 10 for holding a position coinciding with the passing notch 102 at a position above the full-opened upper limit position of the shield 1 under operation of the operating part 93 slid against a biasing force at the full-opened upper limit position of the shield 1, the engagement with the engagement protuberance 101 is released to enable the shield 1 to be turned more upwardly from the full-opened upper limit position and in turn, in the case that the shield 1 is turned from this state to a position where it can be released and that it is not turned up to the position where it can be released and the shield 1 is descended from the full-opened upper limit position, the stopper 5 is released from the holding part 10 and it returns to its initial state with the aforesaid biasing force.